The Dog and The Cat
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Meet Ai, a half-demon cat. Playful, nice, & deadly. She fights to protect the people she becomes attached to. What happens when she meets the cold hearted Sesshomaru? Will they stand each other for the sake of Rin or kill each other? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Publishing Room:**

Been on my mind for a while now actually. Teehee.

Neko: It has people.

Inuyasha: Feh. You're only doing this is because you're starting to like Sesshomaru.

NANI! KAGOME! INUYASHA IS BEING MEAN TO ME!

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: S-She's lying!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: GAH! *faceplants*

Neko: *sweatdrops* I question this a lot. Please review.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Cat and the Meeting  
**_

I watched my prey swim around. My long black tail swished behind me, my medium sized cat ears laying back. My little pink tongue poked out from my lips, to the side. I was about to launched myself when I heard a child's voice.

"This way Master Jaken."

"I know where we're going Rin!" an annoying voice snapped.

I peeked over the ledge to see a small child with brown hair and brown eyes and behind her was an imp. Ugly little creature. I sat up, my ears twitching curiously as I tilted my head. What a strange thing to see. I myself is a half-demon, the most shunned and hated kind of all. My nose caught the scent of something. I looked over my shoulder to see a...GIANT SPIDER! I paled and screamed, falling off of the cliff and straight into the water. HOLY CRAP! IT'S FREEZING! I popped up for air, just in time to see a silver hair male slash the demon into nothingness. He landed near the edge, looking down at me. I tilted my head, "Nyah?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" the little girl asked.

"Hai hai. I am. Thank you for asking." I said, smiling at her.

"Are you a demon?" she asked.

I stood up and got out of the water, shaking myself to get off the water. Once I was done, I combed my fingers through my hair.

"Hai. I am of some shorts. I'm a half-demon."

Her eyes grew large and said, "You're very pretty for a half-demon."

I felt my cheeks burn slightly, but I smiled, "Thank you young one."

"Why are _you_ so small?" the imp asked rudely.

I glared at him then stepped on his head, angry aura around me, my eye twitching.

"What did you say?" I asked low.

"Half-breed."

I paused, looking up at the silver haired male. I removed my foot and moved close to him. I closed my eyes and sniffed him, then leaned away, looking at him.

"You're a full demon. And powerful."

"You can tell that all from smelling him?"

I looked at the young child, "Hai. That I can."

She gasped excitedly, then turned to the male, "Can she stay Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do what you want." he said, turning and started walking away.

Lord...Sesshomaru...Where have I heard it before? I was taken out of my thoughts by a small tug on my black kimono with crimson dragons. It's like the young child's kimono except it stopped at my mid-thigh. I looked down at her.

"I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Rin. I'm Ai."

"You're name is really pretty."

"Thank you Rin."

We quickly went after the Lord Sesshomaru, leaving behind the fallen imp.

=O=O=

Sesshomaru decided to camp, but he left, leaving me, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. I ran my hand through Rin's hair, combing out the knots while I laid against A-Un. I was careful with my sharp claws. I heard her breathing deeper and gentler. I peeked over her head to see that she was asleep. I smiled softly and moved, placing her gently against the two headed dragon. I covered her up with my pelt that I wore around my waist. It was made out of rabbits, boar, and any other animal I could find. I petted the dragon, silently telling it to stay here and protect Rin. I raced to the woods. My nose caught the scent of a demon not to far away from here. I had grown fawned and attached to the little girl quickly and I wasn't going to let a demon hurt her. Over my dead body. I saw the demon and pulled out my small sword. The blade is made out of dragon bones while the handle was made out of the skin. My father, a powerful demon of the North, was given the sword to him as a gift and it was passed to me.

"I smell you half-breed. Come out come out."

I stepped out, my crimson eyes glaring at the demon. It was scaly and ugly. It had a very fat belly and three horns sticking out of his head. I wanted to throw up right now.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing. You look delicious enough...to eat!" it roared, lunging at me.

I side-stepped it and brought my sword down quickly, slashing it into two halves. I spat it and snarled, "Disgusting creature."

I wiped the blood off and tucked my sword away. I turned and walked the way I came. I came back over to Rin and patted A-Un's nose before curling up next to Rin, hugging her close and she curled into me. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Publishing Room:**

Meow. I'm on a role today. So many thoughts filling my head!

Neko: That's a nice change.

SHUT UP FOOL!

Neko: Whatever.

Hey...what happened to the characters?

Neko: Hm? Oh, they got kicked out.

Why?

Neko: *shrugs* Don't know.

...*pouts*

Neko: Review please.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Don't Call Me Short!  
**_

I yawned tiredly as we walked. Not much to do around here is there. I was better off alone, but with the thought of Rin's cute face crying, I couldn't. I sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Will you stop that." Jaken asked angrily.

"Stop what?" I asked playfully.

"That dreadful sighing! It's annoying!"

Jeez...bitchy much. I huffed.

"I don't gotta. You can't make me." I said.

Suddenly, pain erupted across my head. I let out a yowl of pain and sunk to the floor, holding my head.

_*Ow ow ow! That freaking hurt!*_

I can stand getting stabbed and such, but getting hit in the head! I mean, come on! REALLY?_! _

"Master Jaken! Why did you do that?" Rin asked.

"Because she wouldn't stop her infernal sighing."

Ooooohhh...That little...

"But that was mean Master Jaken. You could've just asked nicely."

"Hmph! Demons don't ask nicely."

I glared at him and pulled out my sword.

"Time for some payback imp." I said darkly.

He paled and started running away, screaming while I chased after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TOAD!"

"NO WAY!"

I heard Rin giggling at us. At least I'm making her laugh. I suddenly crashed into a low tree branch and I fell backwards. I moaned in pain. Great. That's lump two on my head for the day.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Peachy. Just peachy." I said getting up.

"You should've avoided that branch! You're short enough!"

I froze, my eye twitching. I turned slowly, glaring darkly, "What...did you call me?"

"Short! You're so short that no one can see you!"

This time, I pulled out my sword without the sheath this time.

"You are...SO DEAD!" I roared, running after him again.

He screamed once more as he ran away.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE TOAD! I WILL END YOUR LIFE PERMANENTLY!"

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried.

I was suddenly lifted up by the back of my kimono. I struggled then pouted, "No fair Sesshomaru!"

"Thank yo-Oof!"

Sesshomaru only stepped on Jaken and started to walk away. I blinked. Why am I still being carried like I'm a pup? I growled slightly.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

He suddenly dropped me on my butt. I winced and rubbed it, glaring at him.

"Stupid dog." I said angrily.

I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. He suddenly whipped around and his hand was around my neck, squeezing it.

"I suggest you hold you're tongue cat." he growled, his eyes flashing red.

I sneered slightly, "Oooh! I'm shaking in my fur."

Ironic really. I don't have any fur. He growled and dropped me again. He turned and continued to walk down the path. I coughed slightly, rubbing my throat.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

I smiled, "Hai. I am. Thank you for asking Rin-chan."

She looked like she was scared one second then she was smiling widely the next. Now I get it. Sesshomaru didn't kill me because of Rin. I smiled widely. I could use this to my advantage! Sesshomaru can't kill me whenever Rin is around me. She'll be sad and he'll get annoyed if she gets sad and has no choice but leave me alone. Brilliant! I am a genius! I laughed evilly to myself. I didn't want to freak Rin out, who was pulling me along.

"Hey Rin."

"Yes Lady Ai?"

Lady Ai...it has a nice ring to it. I smiled at her and asked, "Wanna skip?"

She beamed, "Oh I'd love to!"

I grinned and we both skipped. Yeah, sure it was childish, but I'm still young! Cut me some slack. We started to sing a random tune and dance. It was fun letting loose and being around others. Well, Rin mostly. Sesshomaru was er...nice to talk to I guess. And Jaken was just plain fun to mess with. Okay, I know I said I was going to kill him, but that's because he made fun of my height! Not my fault that I'm so damn short! I came up to Sesshomaru's chest! Do you know how insulting that is! Very! Most women can reach a males chin! Or even lips! But me? Noooooo! I have to stop at their chest! I hate my height so much. Oh oh oh! And to think that Jaken only insulted me.

"You are short."

Guess who that was...give up? SESSHOMARU! I glared at him and my cheeks burned. I stomped my feet slightly and yelled, "**DON'T CALL ME SHORT!**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Publishing Room:**

*yawns* So tired.

Neko: Then go to bed.

Naw. Gotta wake up.

Neko: *rolls eyes*

*tired expression as I type*

Neko: Review please.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Hot Spring Drama  
**_

I was growing tired of just walking. I wanted to take a bath! A BATH! I suddenly paused and sniffed. I smell a hot spring.

"Ne ne! Can we stop here for the day? I smell a hot spring!" I said.

Sesshomaru glanced at me then at Rin's face.

"Do what you want." He said.

Me and Rin let out a joyous cry. I launched myself at Sesshomaru and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said happily before detaching myself before he could do or say anything.

I grabbed Rin's hand and set her on my back, taking off towards the hot springs. I set her down and quickly stripped down, stepping into the spring. I sighed out in relief. Rin jumped in, making a splash. I laughed as it it me. She just grinned.

"Rin is glad that you are here."

I grinned happily at her, "Same here pup."

She tilted her head, "Pup?"

I nodded, "I've actually grown attached to you. I consider you my pup."

"So that means...you're my mommy now?"

"I guess so pup."

"Mommy!" She said happily, launching herself onto me.

I laughed and hugged her, nuzzling her hair. My ears twitched and I shushed her. I placed her down, grabbing a rock and throwing it in the direction where I heard the noise come from.

"Ouch!"

I stood up, grabbing my kimono and putting it back on. I pulled Rin out and handed her hers. She quickly dressed, hopping on my back and I ran forward, leaping through the trees and landed in front of a purple clad male monk holding a staff and a rather large bump on his head. I glared at him darkly.

"You...PERVERT!" I yelled, slamming my foot into his face and implying him into the ground, making a huge crater. I huffed and turned the heel, just before I could start walking, I heard a, "Miroku!"

I turned, looking at the group that just appeared. A demon slayer with a cat demon, a baby fox demon, a strange miko girl, and a half-demon, just like me. The half-demon held his sword out, growling slightly and glaring.

"What did you do to him?" He growled out.

I blinked and glared back, "He was peeping on me and my pup."

"Rin?"

"Hello Lady Kagome!" she said happily.

"What are you doing with her?" the miko, Kagome asked me.

It looked like she was glaring slightly, but confused. I huffed, "I don't have to answer you. Let's get going Rin."

"Hai Momma!"

I turned and started walking away.

"You're not going that easily!" the half-demon said, swinging his sword at me.

I dodged, landing a bit ways. I placed Rin down and said, "Go get Sesshomaru."

She nodded quickly and ran off. I dodged the sword again, but this time, I kicked the sword holder in the jaw, launching him away from me. I growled, "You have some nerve attacking me."

"Shut up demon." he spat.

"Demon? I'm a half-demon you twat!" I yelled at him.

"A half-demon? Then what were you doing with Rin?_!_"

"I'm traveling with her and S-EEK!"

I dodged the sword again. Jeez! Can't I take! Suddenly, I got a face full of some strange power. I coughed, my eyes watering. It came from the demon slayer. Ooooh...my head...I felt dizzy and I was swaying. I struggled to stay up right. I stumbled a bit before falling, but I fell into a chest. I looked up to see Sesshomaru. I registered that he had an arm around me before blacking out.

* * *

Rin had come through the forest clearing, looking scared.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Ai is being attacked." She said, tears gathering up in her eyes.

I knew she cared for the half-demon and I didn't want to see her sad.

"I will go fetch her."

She beamed, smiling.

"Jaken, watch her."

"Yes me lord."

I walked through where Rin had came through. I smelt the cat's scent along with my half-brothers. I saw her stumbling about then falling. I caught her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were rimmed with red. She was hit by something. Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

_**'They hurt our mate. They must pay.'**_

_'I agree, but she is not our mate.'_

_**'In time yes.'**_

I blocked out the rest as I glared at them.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" the half-breed growled.

"That is none of your concern."

I picked her up and growled slightly, "Hurt her again and you will die."

I turned and walked away, ignoring the shouts. I returned to where Rin was and she looked happy yet worried.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be fine. The slayer just hit her with something."

Rin nodded and I placed the cat down by A-Un. Rin sat down next to her, cuddling up against her side. I saw the cat's tail twitch slightly before curling up around Rin's waist, almost possessively. My eyes narrowed at that. What has happened between the two to cause this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Publishing Room:**

Chapter 4 everyone! And I'm loving you reviewers! ^^

Neko: I agree.

Ahem, this isn't related to the topic, but if anyone has the Inuyasha - The Secret of the Cursed Mask, CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET THE SESSHOMARU ENDING! I CAN'T SEEM THE GET IT! I FAILED THREE TIMES AT IT!

Neko: ...so in other words, she's doing the guy's story line now. To see if it'll let her do the Sesshomaru ending for the girl and the guy.

Si si! Please tell me if anyone knows how!

Neko: Other then that, please enjoy and review.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Separation**_

I sighed to myself as I walked through the forest. Why am I walking through the forest again...Oh yeah! Stupid gross ass demon had to come with his little buddies and try to attack us. One of them spat out a gas, causing me to separate from Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. I should be glad to be away from the dog, but I couldn't. I sighed once again and looked at the little piece of jewel in my hand. It was shiny and a purple-ish pink color. I had no use for it. It had come out of the demons body when I destroyed it.

"I sense it over here Inuyasha!" a female voice said.

My cat ears twitched and I stopped, looking ahead of me. I gasped. It's the group from yesterday! The hanyou growled at me, his sword pointed dangerously at me. His golden amber eyes glaring at me.

"Hand over the shard or else."

I glanced down at the small piece and looked back up him. I held it up, "You mean this thing?"

"Yes that!" He growled.

"Hmm...ah, nope!" I said, smiling widely.

"Why you!"

"Wait Inuyasha!" the girl said.

"What now Kagome?_!_" He asked impatiently.

She looked at me, "May we please have it?"

"Sure!"

Inuyasha facepalmed before getting back up and glared at me, "What?_!_"

"She asked nicely. You didn't." I said, walking up and giving her it.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"And I'm sorry about yesterday at the hot springs."

I waved her off, "It's quite alright. I fully understand. I'm Ai."

"Nice to meet you Ai. I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha."

"Feh."

I giggled, "Nice to meet you too. Hey, do you think I can stay with you guys for awhile? I got separate from my group."

"Hell no! You stink of Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked.

I rolled my eyes, "Not my fault. I'm only staying because of Rin."

"The little girl traveling with him right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That's right. I love her! She is so sweet and cute."

"I agree! Who couldn't say no to that adorable little face of hers?"

"I know! But I got separated because of a stupid demon and his little buddies."

"I'm sorry. And yes," she said, glaring at Inuyasha, "you can stay. We're bound to meet up with Sesshomaru sometime."

"Oh thank you thank you!" I said happily, hugging her.

She laughed, accepting the hug. Inuyasha didn't appear to be happy, but kepted his lips shut, for a change.

=O=O=

Miroku hadn't come near me with any sexual touches. Thank god! I don't think he wants to go through with what happened at the hot springs. I could tell that there is something going on with all of them. Inuyasha and Kagome have a thing for each other while Miroku and Sango have a thing for each other. Shippo and I glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_*They need to admit their feelings.*_

I learned their backround stories, how they all met, and of the hanyou named Naraku. My eyes narrowed in thought. I've heard that name before. Where have I heard before?

"Are you okay Ai?"

I jumped in the air in fright, falling flat on my face. I peeked out through my bangs to see Shippo. I gave him a weak smile.

"H-Hai...I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh. Okay then. Do you have any family?" He asked.

My ears were flat against my head and I looked at the ground in sadness.

"No...they were all killed by a demon."

"Oh...I'm sorry that I asked."

I gave him another weak smile, "You didn't know."

My mind clouded as I recalled that day.

_~Flash Back~_

_"Momma! Pappa! Look at what I have!" I said cheerfully._

_"Oh my! You caught a whole bunch of fish." Momma said._

_"Looks like our little girl has a gift." Pappa said, ruffling my hair._

_"Nyah! Don't do that Pappa!" I said playfully._

_He laughed and ruffled my hair some more before taking the fish to cook it._

_"When is Onii-chan coming back?" I asked, my tail swishing behind me._

_"Soon my daughter." Momma said._

_"Run!"_

_We all looked to see my sister badly wounded._

_"Onii-chan_?" _I cried out._

_"Run away! Now! Befo-AAAaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as she was cut in half._

_I stared in horror._

_"O-Onii-chan?"_

_I felt a hand grab me and I was shoved into the tree._

_"Stay here. Don't come out till either we get you or if you don't hear or smell anything." Pappa said._

_"I love you Pappa."_

_He smiled, "And we love you Ai. With all of our hearts."_

_With that, he closed the tree door. I could hear my parents yells and screams of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and covered my ears. It has to be a bad dream. It has to be. The last thing I heard from my Pappa's lips were, "We shall...be...avenged Naraku..."_

_~End Flash Back~_

I gasped. It hit me. Naraku. It was Naraku who destroyed my family. Who killed them all.

"Ai? Ai what's wrong?" Shippo asked, panicing slightly.

I clutched my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms. I glared darkly and hissed, "Naraku destoryed my family."

Shippo gasped and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure. He wore a bamboo outfit. I remember it like it happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry for asking Ai."

I glanced down at him, "But if it wasn't for you asking, then I wouldn't have remembered."

He smiled slightly, a bit afraid of me. I wouldn't be surprised. My aura was very demonic for a hanyou. I growled low, "He will pay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Publishing Room:**

Chapter 5! YAY! *suddenly passes out on the couch*

Neko: ...*sighs* Guess I'll write this one. Lazy ass. Enjoy and review everyone.

MY MONKEY! ZzzzZZzzzzz...

Neko: ...*sighs again*

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Found Once Again**_

I was having fun with the group. They are nice, despite Miroku being perverted and Inuyasha's temper. It was fun messing around with Inuyasha. Playfully of course. He knew that I was joking around with him and he would often joke around with me. I guess you can say, we are close. Friend wise. I yawned, stretching. I ran my hand through my black hair before pausing. I sniffed the air, along with Inuyasha. I smelled wolf. A gush of wind was coming up before it stopped, revealing a wolf.

"Hello Kagome. Long time no see."

"O-Oh...Hello." She said nervously.

I could tell she only liked him as a friend. I shot him a death glare. I didn't like wolves and wovles didn't like cats. You can say that we're enemies. Suddenly, his sharp blue eyes turned to me.

"I didn't you had a cat."

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a wolf." I hissed.

He glared, taking a step towards me, "What did you say?"

"You heard me worthless mutt!" I said, glaring at him still.

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Yes you are! Mutt!"

He growled and swong his fist towards me. I dodged.

"Koga! Stop it! She's our friend!" Kagome said.

He didn't listen to her. I kicked him in the gut then ran away, "Bye you guys! I'll meet up with you sometime!"

"Get back here you stupid cat!" Koga shouted, chasing after me.

I squeaked. Crap! He's fast as hell! Suddenly, a scent hit me. I knew this scent quite well.

"Go away you stupid wolf mutt!"

"You'll pay for that cat!"

I groaned mentally. Doesn't he ever give up? I dove through the bush to see Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and A-Uh. I didn't stop in time and crashed into the tree.

"Ah! Lady Ai! Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Ye-EEKKK!"

I dodged Koga's kick and I glared, "You stupid mutt! Watch where you're kicking!"

"Stop moving you stupid cat!"

I ran behind Sesshomaru, hiding behind him. He merely glanced down at me then back at Koga.

"You dare to attack what belongs to me."

Belong to? What the hell has this guy been smoking?

"I'm going to teach that cat a lesson."

I felt Sesshomaru's aura spark, almost threatening him to dare to attack him. I shivered, my arms wrapping around myself. I knew he was powerful, but this powerful? I'm glad that I had Rin to back me up. Koga seemed to falter. He glared at me then said, "I'll get you some other time cat. Don't you forget it."

With that said, he took off, in a gush of a small tornado. Sesshomaru's aura had gone back to normal, which made me feel better. His aura made me feel sick and heavy. He turned sideways, semi-glaring down at me.

"Where have you been girl?" He asked.

I glared slightly and pouted, "Hey. I got lost okay? I was lucky to see Inuyasha's group when I did or else I wouldn't have found you."

His eyes narrowed at his half-brother's name.

"No wonder you smell like him."

My tail bristled slightly and I looked at him, "What's that suppose to mean?_!_"

He said nothing else and started to walk forward. Nu-uh. I wasn't gunna let him go! I ran in front of him, my hands on my hips.

"I asked you a question." I said.

"And I don't have to answer."

My tail was now fully bristled, "If you said those words the way I think you said them."

"And what if I did?"

That smug bastard!

"You smug bastard! How _dare_ you suggest that! I may be of age, but that is down right disgusting! I view him as a friend/brother! You are disgusting!"

He growled and picked me up by my throat once again, red leeking into his eyes.

"How dare you call this Sesshomaru disgusting. I suggest you hold you tongue cat."

"...didn't you say that before?"

He growled, his hand tightening slightly, causing me to gasp. I grabbed his wrist, swinging my legs up and around his neck, squeezing his neck this time.

"Let go cat."

"Not until you let go dog."

=O=O=

She doesn't to insult me? This lowly half-demon cat? I tightened my hand on her throat. She grabbed my wrist and her legs were around my neck, squeezing in return. I caught her arousal scent. I gritted my teeth.

"Let go cat."

"Not until you let go dog."

I glared at her as she glared back.

_"She smells good. Must have."_

**_"No. She is just a half-breed."_**

_"So what? She smells delicious. Must have. Make mate."_

Stupid beast. I let go of her throat and she fell with a small thud.

"Ow! That hurt! I didn't mean drop!"

I simply glared at her and walked away. It was bad enough to have her around. She smelt like peppermint and earth. And now my beast won't shut up about her being my (our) mate. All because of her arousal scent. It smelt like jasmine and lillies. I narrowed my eyes in thought. I glanced back, seeing her carrying Rin and talking to her happily. I could tell Rin has taken quite a liking to her already. I am aware that the cat has let Rin call her mother. I felt strange. I didn't like that fact that she calls her mother, barely knowing her in such short amount of time while she has known me for a longer time. What is this feeling? And why do I feel so angry about Rin calling that cat mother?


	6. Chapter 6

**Publishing Room:**

Chapter 6 yo! HA-ZAAAAAA!

Neko: She's now becoming obsessed with both Sesshomaru and Naraku.

MWU! Don't tell people that!

Neko: *shrugs* I'm your other half. What do you expect.

...Jeez...I think sometimes that I have Sesshomaru instead of you cause you're always so mean and cold.

Neko: *glares*

ANYwho! Here's the update! And please review!

Neko: More reviews, you might get something out of the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Relationships and Baby Questions Suck!**_

I stared at Rin with wide eyes. She had a serious innocent face, her brown eyes wide.

"I'm sorry...can you repeat that?"

"Where do babies come from?" she asked.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I coughed awkwardly and smiled evilly and said, "You should ask Sesshomaru."

"Okay!"

She ran up to Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, where do babies come from?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide with shock, but it disappeared and said, "Why do you ask Ai."

I blinked, startled. He said my name without malice or hate.

"But she told me to ask you."

Damn it! He glared at me and I gave him an innocent look.

"Please don't made at her Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her face and sighed slightly, "Rin. You don't need to know right now."

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru!"

His expression softened as he looked at Rin, who was smiling and her eyes were closed. So the cold hearted dog demon has a soft spot for the little human girl.

"That reminds me my lord. When are you and mommy gunna kiss?"

I fell over, face planting into the ground.

"Rin! Don't ask Lord Sesshomaru ridiculous questions!" Jaken semi-shouted at her.

"But I want to know! I can tell that they like each other!"

I face planted again, groaning. Damn little girl. She's good. I walked up to her and said nervously, "Don't worry about me and Sesshomaru sweetie."

"But mommy!"

"No buts Rin. That's final." I said, then leaned down, whispering in her ear, "When the time comes, I will tell you."

She beamed up at me and nodded, running off to pick some flowers. I sighed, my ears flattening against my skull. I felt eyes on me and I turned, looking at Sesshomaru. He was staring at me. Oh...kay...awkward! I sniffed the air silently. It wasn't mating season yet and there's not hint of lust or arousal in the air so why is he staring at me intensely? I touched my face, "Is there something on my face?"

He stayed silent as he continued to stare at me. Okay. This is getting freaky! Suddenly, he swooped in and placed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as my tail stood straight up in shock. The same with my ears. He pulled away and turned, walking away.

"Rin knew it!"

=O=O=

I tried to avoid Sesshomaru as best as I could, by not being alone, but he didn't try to do the same thing he pulled earlier. I began to ponder about my relationship with him. What was it exactly? I annoyed him every chance I get. I verbally fight with him, which I win cause he never says anything back or threatens to kill me. Then he pulls that kiss on me. I sighed, looking up at the sky. I was aware that I'm in love with Sesshomaru. I figured it out a couple of days ago, when I had rejoined the group. I looked down at Rin, who was curled up against my side. I patted her head gently. I knew that Sesshomaru viewed Rin as his daughter, yet she still calls him Lord Sesshomaru. I had sensed that he was angry a couple of days ago, mostly towards me. I saw him shot me an irrated/hateful look whenever she called me mommy, mother, mom, or momma. He was jealous!

"Mommy?"

I looked down at Rin, who was staring up at me.

"Ah, sorry sweetie. Um, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you called Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru instead of Daddy?"

She looked at the ground. I smelt the air. She was nervous and slightly guilty. I blinked.

"W-Well...I don't know if he'd let me. And I'm scared to ask him."

I smiled softly and said, "Don't worry Rin. He wants you to call him daddy. I can sense it."

She looked up at me, hope filling her eyes, "A-Are you sure?"

I nodded and ruffled her hair, "Of course! Why would I lie to you?"

She smiled widely and suddenly off, launching herself onto Sesshomaru.

"Daddy!" She cried out happily.

I saw his eyes grow wide then returned to normal, but a faint smile was there. He patted her head. I smiled warmly at that. I suddenly felt a tug on my heart. I frowned. What was that? I looked back at them and that tug came back. I knew this feeling. Jealousy. I shouldn't be jealous, but I couldn't help but feel it. Was it Rin? No. It wasn't. She viewed us both as parents. I looked at Sesshomaru's face and I felt that tug. It was Sesshomaru. He was smiling slightly with warm eyes at Rin. She was loved by him as well as me. I've been alone for a long time and I have never been loved since my family was killed. Since then, no one has shown me kindness or even love. I've seen human couples being all lovey dovey. I felt jealous towards them. I couldn't help it. I knew that I wanted to be loved by someone. A male.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Rin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. She had worry written over her face and Sesshomaru was looking at me curiously.

"H-Hai. I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

I touched my face, feeling wet trails. I indeed was crying. I wiped them away with my sleeve and said, "Don't worry Rin. I was just thinking about something from long ago."

She tilted her head, "What was it?"

I bit my lip slightly then sighed, "Guess I can tell you. It's my family."

She blinked, then looked sad, "You miss them. You want to go back huh?"

I smiled sadly, "Yes...I miss them. And I can't go back."

She looked confused, "How come you can't?"

"They're dead Rin."

She gasped and hugged my leg, "I'm so sorry that I asked."

I patted her head, "It's alright Rin. It happened a long time ago. It say around the time that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree."

Her eyes were big and round, "How did they die?"

"Rin. That's enough." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut in.

I glared at him, "It's alright. I can tell her."

He shot me a glare back. I huffed and turned away from him. Why was I in love with an asshole? I looked down at Rin and said, "They were murdered."

She gasped, "By who?"

I glanced at Sesshomaru then back at her, "It was both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's enemy. Naraku."

She gasped in terror. I saw Sesshomaru grow stiff. I began to wonder. Does he care? He wouldn't have stiffened up like that.

"I'm so sorry mommy!"

I chuckled and picked her up, tapping her nose, "It's quite alright Rin. I was thinking of something else as well as them."

"Really? What?"

I chuckled again and tapped her nose again, setting her down, "That's for another time."

"Okay!"

I glanced at Sesshomaru then towards the sky. What did Sesshomaru think of me? Was I more to him then what he lets on or does he truely not care? No...he does care, I think. He had protected me from Koga. Wait, he said that I belonged to him. The wheels in my head began turning. Sesshomaru said that I belong to him. Does that mean that he cares for me? That I mean more to him then what he lets on? Or does he only keep me around for Rin's sake? I felt a headache forming. I shook my head. I'll deal with that stuff later.

"Hey mommy."

"Yes sweetie?"

"No one answered my questioning yet. Where do babies come from?"

I face-planted from the third time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Publishing Room:**

Chapter 7! I'd like to thank **Aya Ayame**, **QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi**, and **Micky-Moo** for supporting me so far!

Neko: Si. Please read our others if you want to. There will be a High School one coming out of Inuyasha.

:) Please enjoy! ^w^

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Another Male?**_**_ Sesshomaru Angry? What Is Going On?_**_**  
**_

Ai yawned as she stretched. Rin was riding A-Un, talking to her. Ai stared at the dog demon in front of her. She was still pondering about the kiss that he gave her yesterday. He hasn't done anything else to her since he kissed her. Her tail flicked behind her, showing her annoyance. Suddenly, a male, who happens to be a cat demon, jumped in front of her, hugging her.

"I found you!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, staring at the other male hugging what is his. Sesshomaru growled low in annoyance. The male pulled away from her, smiling widely.

"I knew I'd find you my love."

Ai stared at the male in front of her.

_*What? What did he just say?* _She thought.

"Please, mate with me. I will give you everything. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that you were the one."

Sesshomaru glared at the male, irritated and down right pissed. Rin was nervous beyond all reasons.

"Um...I...I don't know what to say."

"Please say yes my love. I will take you away from here."

Ai frowned. She didn't want to leave Rin. She also didn't want to leave Sesshomaru either. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked hanging around him. She knew deep within her heart...she was in love with him from the first moment she saw him. The male suddenly pulled her close, placing his lips against hers. She stiffened, her eyes wide. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru growled, finally snapping and ripped the opposing male away. Ai stared, shocked.

"You will leave vermin." He hissed, red leaking into his eyes.

The other male growled and crossed his arms, "I will not without her. She is mine."

"That's where you're wrong," He snapped, "She is mine!"

With that said, he pulled her close, placing his lips on top of hers. Her tail stood up straight and the same with her ears. Her cheeks flushed red. She felt her heart racing. This...this what she felt only with him. She closed her eyes, leaning against him. The other male's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe it. She...was kissing him back? No! This wasn't suppose to happen!

"Y-You defiled her! You filthy dog!" the male roared, leaping towards Sesshomaru and Ai.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, which left Ai dizzy and light headed, and blocked the attack. Sesshomaru let her go, in which she stumbled towards A-Un and the others.

"You vile vermin." Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes glowing red.

As the two battled, Ai watched, her heart racing for Sesshomaru. She was worried for him, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. The other male was getting more damage done to him then doing the damage. Her heart stopped when the cat male brought out a sword and struck Sesshomaru. She gasped in horror.

"Don't fret my love! I will rid this dog demon for you!"

Ai twitched, finally snapping. She ran up and kicked him in the face.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU DAMN IT!" she yelled.

He flew away, crashing into some trees.

"Let's get out of here!" she said.

She sat on top of A-Un with Rin and Jaken and then all flew off. She sighed, glad to be away.

"Mommy, who was that?"

"I have no clue dear. No clue what's so ever."

Rin just blinked and nodded, trusting her. Ai sighed, ears flattening against her skull in relief. She secretly hoped that the guy wouldn't try and pull that stupid move again, but boy...was she ever wrong.


End file.
